


Well Look at You

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #Sinned, #noregrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: Of the many things he had experienced in his life, the last thing Gon was expecting was a certain white haired boy to turn over a whole new leaf.





	

Ever since Leorio and Kurapika left for the Dark Continent, Gon went back home to go back to middle school. Lots of homework had already pilled up; his expression became rather sheepish as he realized how much content he had missed out on. Still, there was his little furry friend to cheer him on - complete with their own offspring and mate (which surprised Gon as well). Despite tough trials and steep mountains to climb, Gon was proud to say that he passed sixth grade and would be moving on up.

"I did so well this year!" the green-clad boy said quite happily. "How do you think I should celebrate, Kon? Aunt Mito is out and granny is no fun."

Kon flattened his ears rather cutely. It was almost as if the beast was in thought. He then raised a paw and executed an array of bizarre actions.

"Oh, you think I should see Killua?"

Kon nodded.

"Well, he did say that he would be visiting the island very soon. Let's see... that was...." Gon tapped his smartphone a few times. It was amazing that the damn thing still worked despite how much they had been through. "Oh crap! He'll be here tomorrow! I'd better prepare myself to see him! It's been so long."

Kon then executed another batch of ridiculous actions.

"Yeah, yeah.... and his sister." He would notice Kon's ears perk up again before continuing, "Well, Kon, I know you have a mate and a cub to take care of, so I'll see you later!"

Kon nodded, then waddled off. He would occasionally look back to see if Gon was still standing there at his usual fishing spot, and every time his human friend was still standing there, sometimes fiddling with his smartphone.

Sometimes the foxbear just wished that he would drop it in the river. He strongly disliked the radiation such devices produced.

"Alrighty! I hope he responds soon. I need to know where I'll be meeting him."

Merely seconds later, a new chat bubble appeared.

Meet me at the beach house I'm renting there, in xxx-xx at xx:xx o'clock sharp. ((Purposely undisclosed address and time period.))

Gon then turned his phone's screen off. "Sounds good."

 

\-------

 

During the nightly hours, Gon prepared himself to see Killua again. He combed his hair. Ironed his clothes ((Which consisted of the same green jacket, pants, and black wife-beater undershirt, by the way)). Set out his best cologne. Made sure to wear whitening strips to whiten his teeth and brighter his smile. Lastly, he filled his wallet with cash. Killua was a hard-to-please man anyway.

The next morning, Gon accidentally overslept. It wasn't until the afternoon when he finally rose from bed. He was surely in for a surprise when he checked the time on his smartphone. In fact, he almost had a heart attack.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" shouted the boy as he jumped out of bed. He quickly showered, put on his still-freshly ironed clothes, stuffed his mouth with a breath mint, combed his hair, buttered himself in cologne, combed his hair again, then rushed out the door. As he breezed through the fish markets and grocery stands, people couldn't help but watch him run by and then look back.

"Is he late for a date?" a kid asked his mother.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Gon exclaimed. He didn't remember the address Killua pointed out and he had left his phone at home.

"Wait, wait! I think I might know where he's talking about. It's... by the beach!"

Gon then hurriedly sped toward the main beach of the island.

 

\--------

 

The boy finally found the place he believed was to be Killua's beach house. He remembered that there was a specific pattern of numbers and letters the address contained, and quite honestly, he didn't have time to second guess his knowledge.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

He waited a few moments, but received no response.

"...?"

Gon knocked again.

No response.

_Damn... I have the wrong address!_ Gon thought, but tried one more time. _If it isn't Killua that responds, I'll just apologize to the one who answers the door and leave._ This time, he pushed button that would sound the doorbell.

He heard a muffled sound come from within the house.

"...?"

He then heard the sounds of scrambling, followed by a "Give me a moment." It definitely came from Killua.

Gon was worried. He didn't sound too happy. _Shit! He's angry with me because I'm late..._

After a rather grueling wait, the door was finally opened. Killua was standing there.

"Hi, Kil- ..."

There stood a the palest kid alive in a diaper, complete with unusually unkempt hair and dark bags under his eyes. Between the fingers of his right hand was a cigarette.

"Sup?" Killua asked.

"..."

Gon remained silent for a bit.

"Killua..."

"You should probably come in. The sun is burning my eyes."

Gon... nodded? ...and he stepped inside Killua's temporary beach hut.

The first thing he noticed was the fact that Killua's place heavily reeked of weed.

"Um..." Gon was about to start.

"Yeah, yeah. We can catch up later. Want a smoke?" Killua offered him a pack of cigs and a lighter.

"What the hell? No." was the firm response he received back.

Killua tilted his head to the side, his right brow furrowing, his diaper sagging a bit.

"Killua?"

"Sup?"

"What the literal hell happened here?"

Killua raised his hands, dropping his cig and starting a small fire on the wood below. "Eh, you know. Usual shit."

"No, Killua. This is not 'Usual Shit'." Gon firmly shook his head.

"Damn, why are you bitin' my head off?" Killua rolled his eyes.

For Gon, it was rather horrifying sight to see because the purple bags under his friend's eyes seemed to jiggle with that action.

"Killua, you're starting a fire..."

"You think I give a shit?"

"Why are you being like this?" A strange emotion took over the green-clad boy's heart. Gon's eyes began to fill with tears. His heart was sinking. His heart hurt.

Killua rolled his eyes again. "What?" God, the sight was terrifying as shit.

"First of all, you're in a diaper, you look like you haven't slept in days, this beach house reeks of weed, and, and..."

Just then, something else came into view. No, it was someone else. Someone else had stepped into the room. It was none other than Killua's younger sister, Alluka.

And damn did she look like a train wreck. Half-shaved head, baggy pants sagging to the floor, a half-shirt revealing her anorexic-as-all-hell body, and a rather ominous demeanor in general.

Gon wasn't sure how to feel.

"Oh, her?" Killua asked, automatically understanding his friend's concern. "I introduced her to crack. She hasn't been the same since." He then shook his head.

Alluka then walked over and snatched the lighter and pack of cigs from Killua. She lit about six of those things, stuffed them in her mouth, then gave Gon a dirty look.

"OH... MY... GOD!" Gon internally screamed.

Suddenly, the days of his childhood flashed before him. Memories of being told not to do drugs or hang out with those who do them from Aunt Mito, the Pastor telling him to be a good little boy, the OLD Killua he knew...

"What is happening to this world?!" Gon yelled, his head facing the ceiling. He was on the verge of having a major mental breakdown and nobody could stop him at this point.

"Give me a sec.. I'm about to call up our dealer to see if his stock replenished..." Alluka said.

Killua nodded, then waved her off.

"Gon. You okay?"

Gon screamed. Gon screamed and screamed. He screamed the life out of his lungs. Then he turned to Killua quite angrily.

"Excuse me, but do you not realize the consequences of this life style, Killua? You really want to live like this?"

"I really don't see a pro-"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU ANSWERED THE DOOR IN A DIAPER!" Gon screamed back.

"Chill, you fucking weasel." Killua sighed.

"NO MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT TRYING TO LOOK THIS GOOD SMELL THIS GOOD AND FIND YOUR STUPID ASS BEACH HOUSE? I WAS EXPECTING A NICE FORMAL MEETING, A DATE, SOME NICE DINNER, DESSERT LATER, FUCK MAN"

Gon was incredibly pissed.

"Look, I didn't think you were going to throw such a fit." Killua then said, taking a moment to dig into his diaper with his left hand to conveniently scratch his balls. "What ever happened to accepting someone for the person for who they are and respecting what they do?"

"Fuck that shit man." Gon answered. "You know what? Fuck this. Fuck your shitty house. Fuck your high ass. Fuck everything. I'm outta this hell hole." And with that, he angrily stomped back toward the door, forcing it open to escape.

He gave Killua one last look, then stepped outside.

"Gon! Gon! Wait!" Killua tried to follow after but tripped over a lump of weed he had been hiding under the rug. "I might be able to cut you a deal on the-"

Gon slammed the door back closed. He then quickly ran off of the doorsteps and headed back into town. Tears ran down his cheeks. Where had everything gone so wrong? Why had Killua become a weed addict? Why did he introduce Alluka to crack? What would he tell Kon? Why did Kurapika and Leorio ditch him for this shit?

Of the many things he had experienced in his life, the last thing Gon was expecting was Killua to turn over a whole 'nother leaf.

**Author's Note:**

> (^: -shoots myself-


End file.
